


Lizzie's Job Offer

by mos



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mos/pseuds/mos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene that came to me and I thought I'd share. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie's Job Offer

"Wouldn't that be a little weird? I mean, sleeping with the boss and all."

His face colored for a second at her words, and she felt a slight flush in her own cheeks, momentarily visualizing the actual act of sleeping with the boss, and she wondered briefly if his mind had gone to the same place, because there was an uncomfortable pause before he replied: "Oh, that won't be a problem."

"It won't?"

"It has come to my attention that... well, they ship it. My staff."

"They _ship_ it?"

"Yes."

"How would they even...?"

"Ah, well... one can only visit the production facility asking for costumes and shut themselves in an office with the new intern so many times before the staff take notice."

"I see."

"I don't expect you to decide right away, of course."

"Of course. And we would have to discuss things. Working together and dating?"

"Oh, that's not a problem. My parents worked together at the company, and had strict boundaries. You and I would simply agree on our own such boundaries."

"And what if it doesn't work out?"

He stared at her a moment, as if the thought had never occurred to him.

"William Darcy," she teased, "you haven't lost all your pride, after all."

"I prefer... optimistic. At least in that regard."

"You're already picturing me having our babies, aren't you?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, making it clear that he hadn't gone that far yet, though he was almost certainly picturing them practising making said babies. She flushed a little but didn't look away, and they stared at each other for a long, heated moment before she spoke again.

"I'll tell you what." She took his hand and kissed it. "I want to finish my degree. After that, I will come and work for you at Pemberley Digital."

"That was a short decision."

"My dream man just offered me my dream job. A modern woman should jump on these things."

Again came the arched eyebrow as he caught the double meaning, and she grinned.

"Will you let me do costume theatre?"

"Perhaps." There was a cautious tone to his voice, as if he were picturing her doing her best Mrs. Bennet on his company's videos.

"If you let me do costume theatre, I'll let you take me to the real theatre."

"I have to warn you: that may lead to sleeping with your boss."

"William Darcy, did you just proposition me?"

"I may have. I apologize."

She leaned in to kiss him. "Don't."

 


End file.
